


In Memory

by Amy_de_lABC



Category: Mary Russell - Laurie R. King
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_de_lABC/pseuds/Amy_de_lABC
Summary: No, there is NOT character death. This is "In Memory" of a different kind. A poem from Holmes' POV (as if he ever wrote poetry! ...but...whatever... :D ) that takes place during BEEK.





	In Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own it.

In memory of summer days  
Spent soaking up the sun's warm rays,  
While idle chatter moves our tongues  
And flower aromas fill eager lungs…

In memory of winter nights,  
And flickering, dancing firelight,  
Which shadows casts o'er white and black—  
Oh, that these times would now come back!

These carefree days of golden yore  
Which now are gone, can be no more...  
The loom on which our friendship wove  
The threads of unrequited love—

For love it was; I cannot lie.  
That love still lives, and still I sigh  
To hear her voice, or see a ray  
Of sunlight from its master stray

To fall as water down her back;  
From that time on, the sun shall lack  
That shard of light, which chose instead  
To dwell upon an angel's head.

But I cannot now see these things;  
For now I have become a king,  
And she must therefore act as bait  
To trap the hunter—check and mate.

And so I wait and watch and fear.  
"It's elementary, my dear,"  
A voice inside taunts constantly,  
And echoes from the enemy.

And all the time, that mocking voice  
Is pushing me to make a choice:  
Should I continue this strange act;  
Keep life and liberty intact?

Or better yet to use time gained;  
Avoid the need for so much pain;  
Ignore the fast-approaching knife,  
And, having loved her, give up life?

My head screams, "See her now, today!"  
My heart says, "There's a better way.  
For now she's lonely; this I mourn.  
But worse still: dead—not to be borne!"

My self-control must now prevail;  
It cannot be allowed to fail.  
Our trickery must not be seen-  
I cannot, will not, lose my queen.


End file.
